


Snap

by JTxBojan



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Tension, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTxBojan/pseuds/JTxBojan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are very few things that can really annoy Harry Styles. But there is one thing, or rather one person, who can do it without even trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snap

**Author's Note:**

> A request by an anon on Tumblr, where this is re-posted from.

There are very few things that can really annoy Harry Styles. Things that commonly annoy most people really didn’t bother Harry Styles at all. Such as people chewing with their mouths open. Niall did that all the time and Harry didn’t mind it. Liam, on the other hand, couldn’t stand it and started a complete havoc whenever the Irishman did it in his presence.

People who talk loudly on the phone didn’t bother Harry either. Zayn was terrible at talking loudly whenever he was on the phone and it drove the rest of the band completely mad, but not Harry. No, Harry didn’t mind.

Adverts in between TV-shows was something Louis would groan and whine about whenever he and Harry watched TV together. But Harry didn’t mind the adverts. He just sat patiently and waited for the show to start again.

Rude cashiers at a shop didn’t annoy Harry either, but it was something Zayn hated with a passion. He thought that cashiers should at least have the decency to be polite to customers, as they were, after all, working within the service business, and he would point that out every time a cashier was rude to him. Harry would just shrug his shoulders and forget about it.

And whenever he would go to the bathroom and someone had forgotten to put up a new roll of toilet paper when the old one was empty, he would just shrug, change the roll and get on with it. However, if that happened to Niall, they would never hear the end of it and the Irishman wouldn’t leave the subject alone until he found out who had used the last piece of the toilet paper and “forgot” to put up a new roll.

No, these things didn’t annoy Harry Styles. Very few things did. But there was one thing that would set Harry Styles’ blood boiling within seconds. 

Louis Tomlinson. _Nothing_ and _no one_ could annoy Harry Styles as much as Louis Tomlinson did. And the worst part? He didn’t even have to _try_. 

Harry glanced over at Louis, who was seated on the couch a few feet away from him. His gaze was fixed on whatever show was on the telly. He was leaning back against the couch, his legs spread out in front of him and his head tilted slightly to the side as he focused on the telly. And he looked so damn good that Harry wanted to scream with annoyance.

You see, Louis hadn’t done anything bad that made Harry get so incredibly annoyed with him so easily. Not at all. But something had happened that had started this. And Harry remembered it like it was yesterday. 

It all happened on a Friday afternoon. Louis had begged Harry to come to the gym with him and after almost two hours of trying to get out of it, Harry had given up and gone with him. Going to the gym was something Louis usually did with Zayn, but he had decided to go visit his parents that weekend, which meant Louis would have to go on his own unless he could talk Harry into joining him. And being the persuasive guy that he is, Louis had eventually succeeded, after having promised Harry he would cook for him when they got back home to the apartment they shared. And, let’s face it, Louis was a great cook and Harry couldn’t say no to food made by Louis. 

The two of them had spent two hours at the gym, and Harry had actually enjoyed it, despite the fact that he actually loathed going to the gym. But when they had been in the showers after they were done working out, that’s when it had happened.

Harry had been standing under the warm water in the shower stall across from Louis, minding his own business while washing his hair when he had, unintentionally, opened his eyes and looked over at Louis. A flash of electricity had shot through Harry’s body as he had let his eyes wander across Louis’ body, which was glistening in the water. For the first time he’d actually noticed how good Louis looked. His entire body was perfectly toned, and he was bulgy in _all the right places_. He had a six-pack Harry would be willing to die for, and his _thighs_ … God, his thighs were _Godly_. Then Harry’s eyes had landed on Louis’ cock and he was _huge_ even though he wasn’t even hard, and _holy shit_ Harry was getting _hard_. 

Completely and utterly confused, Harry had turned the water from hot to cold and the second he had got his raging erection to go down, he’d hurried out of the showers and gotten dressed. When Louis had appeared from the showers a few minutes later, he didn’t even notice that Harry was fidgeting nervously as he waited for Louis to get ready. He hadn’t even notice something was bothering Harry when they had gotten home and Louis had, as promised, made Harry dinner. Louis had gone to bed that night, blissfully unaware of everything, while Harry had gone to bed with his thoughts making his head hurt.

He had no idea why he had reacted the way he’d done in the showers at the gym. He wasn’t gay. And he sure as hell wasn’t attracted to his best friend. So why the hell would the sight of Louis’ God-like body glistening in the water turn him on? It shouldn’t. But it did. And it confused him. It confused the life out of him.

Harry hadn’t slept that night and he’d spent the entire night deciding that this was crazy. _He didn’t want Louis like that. He wasn’t gay_. And when the sun had started to rise early the next morning, Harry had sworn to himself that the incident the night before had never happened, and that was exactly how he was going to act. And everything had been okay until Louis had walked into the kitchen when Harry had been making breakfast with no shirt on.

Harry’s cock had immediately stood to attention at the sight of his best mate, the images of Louis completely naked in the shower from the night before re-appearing in his mind, and he had practically sprinted out of there before Louis even had the time to blink. And ever since, Harry had _desperately denied_ his attraction towards Louis. And because of it, everything Louis did had started to annoy him, because every single thing Louis did, whether it was him cooking, laughing and just simply sitting on the couch and watching TV, like he did right now, made Harry’s cock twitch with want in his pants. And it drove Harry absolutely _insane_. 

It had been almost six months since the incident in the showers. And every single day that passed just made Harry more frustrated and more annoyed with Louis, which was unbearable because they _lived_ together. And Louis _still_ didn’t notice that anything was going on. _That’s_ what annoyed Harry the most. That Louis didn’t even _see_ what the smallest thing he did was doing to Harry, and how merely being in Louis’ presence drove Harry mad.

“You okay there, Hazza?”

The sound of Louis’ voice pulled Harry out of his thoughts and he blinked his eyes, not having realized that Louis was looking at him with a confused look on his face.

“I’m fine.” Harry snapped, and Louis’ eyebrows shot up in surprise at his tone.

“So you’re just gripping the armrests of the chair so hard that your knuckles have turned white for no reason?” 

Harry’s eyes dropped to his hands at Louis’ words and the bastard was right, he was gripping the armrests so hard that his knuckles had turned white. Taking a deep breath, Harry slowly eased his tight grip.

“Was lost in my thoughts for a moment. I’m fine.” Harry said, a little less snappy this time, but his voice was still cold.

“Christ, who pissed in your cornflakes?” Louis questioned, shaking his head at Harry’s tone.

“No one.” Harry almost hissed, standing up. “I’m going to go and make dinner.” He continued, before turning around and disappearing into the kitchen, slamming the door shut behind himself. Louis just stared after him, shaking his head in confusion at Harry’s behaviour before turning his attention back to the telly.

Once he was safe in the kitchen, Harry closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. This was driving him insane. He’d dealt with a certain amount of sexual tension before, but then he’d always been able to do something about it. But this had been going on for six months and it was only getting worse with every passing second. Harry was still trying to convince himself that he didn’t want Louis, but deep down inside, he knew that he did, and he know that this attraction was not going away. 

Running a hand through his curls, Harry let out a frustrated groan and walked over to the fridge, opening it and looking inside. Seeing nothing that would work as dinner, he bent down and opened the freezer instead, seeing a frozen pizza there and deciding it would have to do for today. 

He took it out of the freezer and walked over to the oven, setting it to the right degrees before tearing the plastic around the pizza open with his teeth. He knew you weren’t supposed to put the pizza in the oven before it was heated, but Harry had never been patient when it came to food and always put the pizza in straight away. Today was no exception. 

He put the pizza in the oven, closed the oven door and walked over to the trash to throw the plastic away. At that exact moment, the kitchen door opened and Louis walked into the room. Heading straight over to the fridge, Louis opened it, took out a can of coke before closing it again. He took one step to the left and leaned against the kitchen counter, opening his can and taking a long gulp of his coke.

Harry watched as Louis swallowed the liquid and had to use all of his willpower to hold back a frustrated groan as his cock, once again, twitched in his pants at the sight. With a huff, Harry turned around and fixed his gaze on the pizza, which was still frozen, in the oven, determined not to look at Louis.

Louis didn’t say anything, he knew better than to talk to Harry when he was in this mood, but he was still there. Just a few feet away and that alone almost drove Harry insane. Harry could feel Louis’ presence and he knew he was close enough to touch, and good God, Harry was fighting so hard to keep his gaze fixed on the oven. In one weak, weak second, Harry let his eyes move from the oven and sideways over to Louis. He was taking another gulp of his coke and some of the dark liquid missed his mouth and ran down to his chin. 

“Ah, shit.” Louis muttered as he put his can down on the counter next to himself and reached up with a hand to wipe the drop of coke away from his chin to keep it from falling onto his shirt. Harry watched as Louis tongue slipped out of his mouth and licked at his lips absentmindedly.

And just like that, Harry snapped.

Without even registering it, Harry’s legs had carried him over to where Louis was standing and he reached out, grabbing a tight hold of the counter on each side of Louis with both hands, trapping Louis between the counter and himself and leaning in, slamming his lips hard against Louis’.

Louis was caught completely off guard by Harry’s onslaught, but it didn’t take more than a few seconds before his body took over and he returned Harry’s kiss with just as much force as Harry was giving him. Harry’s tongue forced his way past Louis’ lips and into his mouth, and neither man could hold back a moan as Harry’s tongue Louis’ in a rough battle for dominance.

Harry eventually battled Louis’ tongue into submission and his hands let go of the counter and grabbed a tight hold of Louis’ hips, lifting him up and placing him on the counter. Automatically, Louis spread his legs and Harry stepped between them, thrusting his hips forward against Louis, allowing the slightly older man to feel the bulge in Harry’s pants pressing against the bulge that was forming in Louis’ own pants. 

Letting out a loud groan against Harry’s lips, Louis’ legs wrapped themselves tight around Harry’s waist, pulling him closer and causing their trapped erections to rub against each other. Harry was letting all the frustration and tension and want he’d been feeling for six months take full control of his body and he growled against Louis’ lips as he sucked his tongue hard into his mouth, his fingers digging into Louis’ hips as he thrusts his hips almost violently against him.

Louis was moaning helplessly and Harry couldn’t take it anymore. He slid his hands under Louis’ thighs, took a tight hold of them just below his bum and lifted him from the counter. Louis still had his legs wrapped tightly around Harry’s waist and he pressed against him as Harry turned around and carried him over to the kitchen table. He didn’t even protest as Harry leaned down so that Louis was on his back on the kitchen table. 

Harry had wanted this for so long and the only thing that was going to stop him now was if Louis told him “no”. But Louis wasn’t protesting, he was actually encouraging Harry to go on and Harry wasn’t about to let the opportunity go by without grabbing it. 

Reaching down, Harry unbuckled Louis’ pants, unzipped the zipper and pulled his pants down before doing the same with his boxers. He grabbed both fabrics and pulled them all the way off, throwing them to the floor before reaching down again and doing the same with his own pants and boxers, stepping out of both as they slid down to his ankles before stepping back in between Louis’ still spread legs, leaning down over him and kissing him hard and deep, once again forcing his tongue past Louis’ lips.

“Harry…” Louis moaned against Harry’s lips and the sound made Harry’s raging erection twitch with want.

He pulled back slightly from Louis’ lips and gazed down into his eyes.

“I want to fuck you.” He said, matter-of-factly, and his words made Louis moan loudly.

“Then fuck me.” 

The words coming out of Louis’ mouth was almost enough to make Harry come right then. _Almost._

“But I need lube to prepare you. And get a condom.” Harry stated, about to take a step back and go get the items he needed, but Louis wrapped his legs around his waist again and pulled him closer.

“You would only need to prepare me if I haven’t done this before. But I have. And screw the condom, I know you’re clean and so am I, and I can’t get pregnant, so it’s all good.” Louis explained and Harry raised an eyebrow.

“This isn’t your first time?”

Louis couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle.

“My first time with another man? Yes, it is. My first time having something inside of me? God no. So I don’t need you to prepare me.” He said. 

“Are you saying you have toys?” Harry wanted to know, keeping his eyebrow raised.

“Yes.” 

The mental image that appeared in Harry’s mind almost made him come again and he let out a soft moan.

“You are so showing me those…” He muttered, reaching down and grabbing a hold of Louis’ hips and pulling him slightly closer to the edge of the table. He then took a hold of his own raging erection, stroked himself a few times before positioning himself against Louis’ entrance, leaning down over him and sinking his teeth into the skin of Louis’ neck as he thrusts all the way into him with one hard movement.

“Oh God!” Louis cried out in pleasure, squirming slightly on the table.

Having Harry inside of him felt so very different from one of his toys, and Harry was _so much bigger_ than _any_ of his toys, but God, it felt _so_ good.

Harry took Louis’ cry of pleasure as a sign to go on, and he started thrusting in and out of him, quickly setting a quick pace as his hands moved to grip Louis’ hips, steadying him as he moved in and out of him, letting go of his neck with his teeth and instead sucking hard on his skin.

Being inside of Louis felt so much better than Harry could’ve ever imagined and he was _so fucking tight_ that it made Harry dizzy.

One of Louis’ hands came up to fist itself in Harry’s curls and the tight grip made Harry growl against Louis’ neck, which caused him to speed up his movements, using his hands to pull Louis back to meet his thrusts.

“Harry… Oh God, _harder!_ ” Louis cried as Harry hit that special spot inside of him that made his entire body start to tremble in pleasure, making him push back against Harry’s thrusts in an attempt to get him deeper and harder.

The last word made Harry moan Louis’ name loudly in pleasure. He had always loved the way Louis sang the word “harder” in Moments, but to hear him cry it out in pleasure, because of him, sounded _so much better_.

Not being one to deny Louis’ wishes, Harry started thrusting harder and deeper into him, aiming to hit that spot with each and every movement, loving the way Louis was squirming and moaning with pleasure on the table, and absolutely adoring the way Louis tightened around him whenever he hit that spot.

“Harry! Oh God, I’m gonna come! Fuck!” Louis gasped, and Harry didn’t even get the chance to reply as Louis came all over his own stomach, without even needing to be touched. As he reached his orgasm, it caused Louis to clench tight around Harry and it pushed Harry over the edge, exploding deep inside of Louis just seconds later, almost screaming Louis’ name in pleasure as he emptied himself inside of him.

Harry continued to thrust into Louis while they were riding out their orgasms, only stopping when Louis stopped pushing back against him, almost collapsing on top of him on the table and gasping for air.

Louis’ arms came up to wrap themselves around Harry, keeping the younger man pressed down on top of himself as Louis closed his eyes, breathing deeply as he patiently waited for his body to return to normal.

Close to five minutes passed before either man found the energy to move an inch and Harry slowly straightened back up and pulled out of Louis, whimpering softly in protest at the loss of contact.

Louis took a deep breath before he sat up on the table, reaching out and pulling Harry close, kissing him softly. Harry returned his kiss without question and wrapped his arms gently around Louis’ neck, smiling against his lips.

Louis pulled back after a long moment.

“You do realize that you’ve probably burned the pizza now, right?” 

Harry laughed and turned his head, looking at the pizza that had now turned almost completely black in the oven, before turning his attention back to Louis.

“Yep. But it was totally worth it.” He grinned, leaning in and pressing a small kiss to Louis’ lips.

“It was. I never thought that the first time you fucked me would be on our kitchen table, though.” Louis pointed out, grinning back at Harry.

“I never thought you’d actually thought about me fucking you for the first time.” Harry replied, raising an eyebrow as he looked at Louis. Louis blushed.

“Well, I have thought about it… A lot.” 

“You have?”

Louis nodded.

“Yeah… Who do you think I was thinking about when I was using my toys?” He questioned, watching as Harry’s other eyebrow shot up as well in surprise.

“Why didn’t you tell me? I could’ve helped you, you know…” Harry said.

“I was too scared to tell you. But… You can help me from now on, if you want?” Louis replied, biting shyly at his own lower lip. Harry smirked.

“Show me your toys, Tomlinson.” Harry said and slid his hands under Louis’ thighs, lifting him from the table. Louis automatically wrapped his legs tight around Harry’s waist and grinned as Harry turned around to head out of the kitchen.

“Wait! At least turn off the oven first. As much as I want to show you my toys, I don’t want us to get interrupted by our flat burning down.” Louis said and Harry nodded, walking over to the oven and turning it off before carrying Louis out of the kitchen and towards Louis’ bedroom.

“One of us has to be responsible, right?” Louis asked with a sly grin as Harry carried him down the hall.

“Hey, I was going to go get a condom, but you told me not to!” Harry protested, pouting, which made Louis chuckle.

“I know, I’m only teasing you. It’s not like you can ever get me pregnant anyway.” He said as Harry carried him into his bedroom. 

“True… But I’m going to have a lot of fun trying.” Harry said, smirking back. 

Louis just grinned.

_They were going to have a lot of fun indeed._


End file.
